


Campo de girasoles

by Breadthy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthy/pseuds/Breadthy
Summary: Los reyes viven por siempre, los súbditos no. [Rusia / Letonia]
Relationships: Latvia/Russia (Hetalia)





	Campo de girasoles

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también está en FF 
> 
> Ya lleva tiempo pero igual quería subirlo

Campo de girasoles

Érase una vez un reino de nieve, érase una vez un rey de hielo, érase una vez en un reino de nieve donde habitaba el rey del hielo que odiaba el frío con toda la fuerza de su alma y se odiaba así mismo por traerlo eternamente a su reino.

Este rey era el soberano del reino del norte. Este reino era nieve todo el año, nunca se supo cómo llegaban a sobrevivir.

_"Hasta que no seas cálido en tu corazón, la nieve caerá"_ fue una mujer, fue una bruja que lanzó esa maldición, contra él, contra su pueblo _"Cuando sientas en tu corazón amor, todo esto desaparecerá"_ Ella se fue, ella fue a los brazos de su verdadero amor, ella se fue a ser feliz.

Esa mujer, esa bruja fue la antigua reina, harta de sufrir humillaciones por su esposo, harta de no estar con quien amaba de verdad.

El reino del norte odiaba el frío, el reino del norte lo odiaba por arruinar cosechas y dejarlos en muchas ocasiones, sumidos en la miseria y hambre, lo odiaban porque era parte de ellos, porque nunca cambiaría.

Érase una noche cuando una persona tocó a su puerta pidiendo refugio del fuerte y violento frío que azotaba como ya era costumbre. El viento rugía y decidió tener pena por el desconocido

Tan solitario como él, los pasos resonaban en un eco de horror, abrió, encontrándose con uno de los ciudadanos de los reinos recién conquistado, era pequeño, y tembloroso. Su cabello rubio le recordaba a los girasoles que vio y tocó una vez en su larga vida.

Cuando entró a su lujoso pero vacío palacio, todo se iluminó, incluso si el pequeño hombre parecía temerle, y, sin embargo, su corazón se volvía cálido cuando le daba pequeñas sonrisas.

Fue una vez al conocerte, cuando sintió otras manos tomar las propias.

"Mi nombre es Raivis"

"Y el mío es Ivan, da"

En muchas ocasiones llegó a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, pero siempre terminaban alejándose por el frío que el rey producía, algo que debilitaba al otro.

Él se arriesgaba a tocarlo con dulzura.

"Son semillas de girasol, te diré como protegerlas en el invierno"

Había girasoles en su palacio, tantos como quería. Fue feliz, tan feliz. Ahí estaba Raivis, pequeño y tembloroso, riendo suavemente, riendo con él, compartiendo felicidad.

Pero los reyes viven por siempre, los súbditos no. Ellos enferman, a ellos la gripe los puede matar.

"Cuando yazca muerto, entiérrame en una montaña y planta girasoles, por favor" No hacía mucha diferencia, iba a morir, se aferró a las manos del rey, mientras prometía cumplir su petición, y le sonreía por última vez dijo: "Te amo"

Su última sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

"También te amo" Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y se dejo llevar por el sueño eterno.

"Hace mucho tiempo, el reino del norte era pura nieve, todo el año no paraba de nevar, entonces, un día de repente, salieron flores, un día de repente llegó la primavera, el verano, el otoño" El maestro habla con el corazón "Hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo, se dice que él rey llegó a sentir el amor" un joven rubio mira por la ventana, los campos de girasoles embellecen todo. La campana suena "Salgan, es todo por hoy" Su hermano Eduard le toma del brazo y empieza andar con alegría.

Al salir se dirigen a buscar a su hermano Toris, que es el director de la escuela, lo encuentra, con un hombre con ropa finas, el hombre es el rey, que los mira con real felicidad. Hacen una reverencia.

El hombre se detiene un momento y suelta: "¿Raivis?"

Solo hay silencio y sus ojos mirándose.

"Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?"

El corazón de sus hermanos late fuertemente, debe aprender a pensar lo que dice, Ivan le sonríe.

"Podríamos"

Sólo ladea la cabeza confundido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, lamento las faltas ortográficas...


End file.
